Conversation
by Mia Grey
Summary: A conversation between Rose and Scorpius beneath a tree near the black lake.


**One-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter only belongs to our queen, Jo. *bows down to her***

* * *

><p>Scorpius made his way to the black lake and stopped as he saw a fiery-headed girl resting beneath a nearby tree, taking a nap quietly. He quietly tip-toed and kneeled beside the girl. A strand of hair was covering her eyes and he gently set it aside. The girl could feel it and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times because of the rays of the sun.<p>

"Hi Rose," Scorpius said quietly and smiled. Rose blinked again, wondering whether Scorpius was real or just a figment of her imagination. She held her hand up and poked his nose. Scorpius let out a small 'ouch' and rubbed his nose.

"Well, I was expecting a good morning, but not this," Scorpius said, still rubbing his nose. His eyes twitched in irritation and he set down himself next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked him in disbelief. She still didn't believe that Scorpius was next to her. She thought that he had a date with a third-year Gryffindor girl. "Aren't you supposed to be with the girl from yesterday?"

Rose's mind instantly travelled back to yesterday.

A girl shyly made her was towards Scorpius and Rose as they were making their way towards the Great Hall and said, "Hi Scorpius. I was wondering whether you could go to the library with me tomorrow. I want to talk to you about something." The girl looked down as she said it. The blush was obvious as it made itself to the roots of her hair. Scorpius looked at Rose for some help but Rose just shrugged. This wasn't really a scene where Scorpius gets every day; a girl asking her for a date.

Scorpius nodded. "Er, sure," he said. The girl smiled in response and ran to her friends that were watching her the whole time. They patted her shoulder in encouragement and grinned.

Rose shook her head from the memory. The same feelings as yesterday when Scorpius agreed to the girl came back to her in an instant. She wasn't quite familiar with it. It felt like she was stabbed with a knife and she hated that feeling because it hurts, emotionally.

Scorpius laughed and Rose jumped at his sudden outburst. "Turns out that she wanted me to tell her all about Albus. I'm not surprised though," Scorpius said.

Albus or Al, as both Scorpius and Rose called him, is one of the sons of Harry Potter, the boy who lived through the killing curse, the boy who killed Voldemort, the boy who lost his parents when he was a baby. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they befriended Albus. The stares of jealousy given as they made their way to their own respective class, to their dorm, to the Great Hall, to the bathroom, basically everywhere. Albus was the famous, handsome, nice type of guy. It wasn't surprising to them if someone befriended them just to have information about Albus.

Rose let out a sigh of relief and Scorpius looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What did she ask?" Rose asked Scorpius trying to cut off what he was trying to say.

"His full name, his age and more stuff that I don't even want to remember," Scorpius grunted in irritation. Rose just laughed.

"Hey… er, would you really accept someone's request if she wanted to go out with you?" Rose asked and looked away from Scorpius, not brave enough to meet his eyes.

"I don't know. Would you?" Scorpius said. A moment of silence passed as Rose was trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't think so," Rose said finally shaking her head. "Impossible."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows raised.

"That's… that's none of your business!" Rose managed to stutter out.

Scorpius knew that there was someone Rose likes. It was probably the Lorcan guy from Ravenclaw. He had the same hair colour as Scorpius' but his was brighter. He was always cheerful, always helping the professors and he gets along really well with everyone. But at times, he would talk nonsense about non-existent creatures. He probably inherited that from his mother. Scorpius' dad once told him that Luna, Lorcan's mother. She would mumble about non-existent creatures like nargles.

"Do you like the Lorcan guy?" Scorpius asked her as she looked at him in complete disbelief.

"Lorcan? I barely know him," Rose said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Tell me who it is then," Scorpius said, challenging her.

"N-No. No. No," Rose said, furiously shaking her head. 'How could I tell him the person I like when it's actually him', Rose thought. Rose then realized what she was thinking and bit her lip to keep herself from saying something. 'I like Scorpius?' Rose asked herself. That's just impossible.

"Um excuse me," someone said behind them. A black-haired guy, probably from Hufflepuff, stood awkwardly before them. His nervousness was obvious as he fidgeted.

"Um, I was wondering whether you could go on a date with me tomorrow," the guy said. "I'm Taylor by the way."

Scorpius looked at him. He felt a pang of annoyance because of this Taylor guy's interruption and something more. He clutched his chest for a second and then looked at the guy. He surprised Rose and Taylor and himself by saying, "I have a date with her tomorrow… and every day. She won't be available."

Taylor and Rose looked at Scorpius in surprise. Scorpius didn't dare meet to meet Rose's eyes. He knew she would ask him thousands of questions. Hundreds are probably on queue right now. Taylor's mouth twitched as he said, "Oh. That's okay then." He turned around and walked away, his chin held high, probably not wanting to show his disappointment but failed as he was tripped by a small stick. Scorpius and Rose burst out laughing when Taylor was out of sight. Rose wiped the tears of laughter that were coming out from her eyes. She looked at Scorpius sharply.

"A date, Scorpius? Really?" Rose asked him. Scorpius still didn't meet her eyes.

"I was trying to save you. He probably wanted you to tell him about Albus," Scorpius replied, a second too late.

"What? Are you jealous?" Rose asked and laughed.

Scorpius blushed and looked away before Rose could see it. Scorpius mentally cursed himself for saying that. 'A date? What was I thinking?' Scorpius thought.

Without thinking, Scorpius held her chin and brought it up so her lips could meet hers. It was soft and nice, and perfect. Not long. It was suitable for their age. Scorpius pulled himself out, giving Rose time to think about what just happened. She gently touched her lips, trying to ask herself whether this was a dream or not. Both of them turned around as they heard a choking sound. Albus. He must have saw the whole thing and that thought made Rose blush.

"What. Is. Going. On," he said, almost shouting. His face turned red in rage. If anyone really knew Albus very well like Scorpius and Rose did, they should be smart enough to run if he turned red.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and then laughed out loud. Scorpius stood up and took her hand and then ran.

"Hey! I want an explanation!" Albus called out to them but they didn't seem to hear him over their fits of laughter. "I'll kill them if they ever show up in front of my face," Albus told himself but he did smile. He shook his head and walked towards the opposite way. 'They have to give me an explanation,' Albus thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I always wanted to write a nice Scorpius character. Most of the fanfictions about them, Scorpius is described as the famous, bad kind of guy. I liked it though but it confused me because I expected Draco to teach his son to be nice and stuffs. <strong>

**Reviews are author's delight! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day :-) \(^_^)/**


End file.
